3 weeks and counting
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: Wheeljack has a reputation, not exactly a proud one and it isn't exactly a secret either. The Autobots and even the Decepticons are use to it happening, even some of the humans aren't going into defcon 4 over it. now it's becoming someone else's.


April is Wheeljack appreciation month! Write a fic starring everyone's favorite accident prone Autobot inventor and show your support to the mech!

Enjoy my contribution! I know I enjoyed writing it.

Yadda yadda ,Transformers…not mine, OC Circuit Breaker, yea she's mine, no you can't have her or her Cyberwolf.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks and counting<strong>

It was a pretty quiet day, no calls or reports of Decepticon activity, which isn't always a good thing. Just means the slagheads haven't been caught with their servos in the cookie jar yet, figuratively speaking. The base was a mix of relaxation and construction as the atmosphere was light and friendly. Like a Saturday morning as kids get up to watch cartoons. With the resident aliens that wasn't far from the truth.

Training, projects and base repairs went on uninterrupted. Even Optimus Prime seemed to be able to find time to relax. If finding him in vehicle form on the sun warmed beach over looking the ocean was any indication. If it wasn't then seeing his holoform lying on his hood sporting swim trunks, sunglasses and a tanning mirror in hand was.

It was peaceful, one could almost forget there as a war waging over the fate of the organic world.

The base human/mech shared rec. room was full of activity. Multiple large screened televisions showing various programs, from weekend sports games, car and truck racing and Monster Jam. There was even a TV with cartoons playing, which amusingly was more of the choice of the human soldiers' idea. Their excuse? It was Saturday morning and they wanted to relive their childhood and there was nothing anyone was going to do about it.

The building suddenly shuddered from the explosion that ripped through the calm atmosphere causing all activity to pause. The blast had originated from within the compound itself. Strangely, to an outsider anyway, no one panicked.

Well except for National Security Director Galloway, the presidential appointed Liaison. Though the man was jittery to begin with, some felt that he really need to switch to decaf if he was going to survive being around the Autobots. While other just wished the man would have a breakdown and run for his pencil pushing life and never look back.

The rec. room was silent for a moment as everyone registered the event before collective complaints filtered through the air as a chorus of shout uttering one designation.

"Wheeljack!"

No one was prepared for the immediate response from the accused mech from within the rec. room itself as he instantly replied, "It wasn't me!"

That threw everyone for a moment before, Prowl, Wheeljack, Perceptor and a few others human and mech alike rushed to into the hallway towards the source of the explosion. It wasn't surprising the blast had come from within the inventor's lab but since the mech himself wasn't the cause had the assembled crowd worried.

Chief Medical Officer Ratchet came storming down the hall, with his trademarked wrench in hand, on a mission to beat a certain inventor. He froze in step seeing Wheeljack among the crowd and not in his lab, clouds of smoke seeping through the doors, but he was also uninjured.

It was time to get to the bottom of the mystery of the exploding lab.

With a command from Prowl, Ironhide and Sideswipe pried open the nearly blown out blast doors to the lab. Once opened billowing black smoke rushed from its captivity and into the corridor. The humans present quickly covered their faces to keep from inhaling too much of the smoke, though few still coughed unable to completely block it with their hands or shirts as makeshift masks. From inside the lab someone else could be heard choking on the noxious smoke, someone human.

Ratchet rushed into the room with Prowl and Wheeljack on his heels as they searched for who ever was the cause of the incident.

Lying on the floor, on her back was the base's resident cyborg, her optics with a glazed over look and a stupid grin on her face. The CMO, 2IC and inventor could see minute arcs of electricity spark across the femme's small form, her bionic arm twitching. She focused on the group staring at her with a mix of, amused, non-surprised and mildly annoyed looks, the latter coming from Ratchet himself.

Giggling to herself in a completely out of it and stoned stated, the cyborg looked up to the medic with a slag eating grin and announced, 'heheh tingly', before off lining.

Ratchet let out an exasperated sigh and looked to the inventor, "Well Wheeljack, congratulations this is the tenth explosion this month that you weren't the cause of."

"Thanks!" Wheeljack said cheerfully before pausing, "…I think."

The cyborg was taken to the med. bay immediately as Wheeljack went about cleaning up his lab. Cleaning his workbench he was surprised to find a small note taped to one of his new projects, one which had been giving him a hard time. Even further surprising he could tell just by looking at it that it was completed.

Looking at the small note with equally small writing he read the following:

'_Hey 'Jack!_

_Saw your newest toy and recognized it as the same one the Wheeljack from my dimension had built. Realized you were having trouble finishing it so I did it for you. Happy Easter!_

_Your friendly neighbourhood Evil Autobot and favorite cyborg,_

_Circuit Breaker_

_P.S. I messed around with your prototype generator. Sorry in advance_.'

Wheeljack looked from the note to the now destroyed and still smoldering generator on his other work table. Well he knew one good thing came from today's events, he didn't have to test his generator anymore.

"Well back to the drawing board," the inventor said slightly grateful that he wasn't the one to test it out. Sure he was worried that Circuit Breaker had been injured, but that femme was constantly getting her self blasted into orbit. Well when she wasn't preoccupied with getting Turbine, her pet cyberwolf, one of Cybertron's indigenous and dangerous wildlife, to stop burying Director Galloway's cars. The man has gone through seven so far.

Wheeljack made a mental note to thank the cyborg for discovering the fault in his now completed project, which he had missed. He also sent silent thanks to the femme for making the Earth month of April his best month since arriving to the planet.

In the rec. room a new sign was being hung on the wall saying: '_**0**_ days since the last _**Circuit Breake**_r accident' It proudly hung next to a already fading sign stating: '_**3**_ weeks since the last _**Wheeljack**_ accident'

Yes, April was definitely Wheeljack's best month on Earth.


End file.
